


Ice cream

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church just wants to eat his ice cream in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my pal erin or tumblr user punkassbustas's birthday

“Tucker for the last time you are not getting a bite of my ice cream,” Church said in annoyance. It would be nice for at least once he could enjoy his desserts without him being bothered by Tucker or Caboose.

"Oh come on, you eat like you already had a bowl of ice cream, maybe even three," Tucker replied slouching in his chair.It wasn’t fair how the hell does Church get ice cream and not him.

In that moment a light bulb seems to go off in his head.

As Church was about to place another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, Tucker grabbed him by the wrists. Turning the spoon around tell he was able to put it in his mouth. Staring Church dead in the eye and giving a smirk as he pulled the spoon from his lips.

"Oh gross it’s vanilla." Tucker was almost tempted to spit out the ice cream at that point. He took another look at Church’s face. He looked pissed off but his face was bright red. So Tucker couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Almost looking like he was going to fall off his chair.

“GOD DAMMIT TUCKER!” Church shouted standing up from his chair and knocking it over. “Oh shit.” The aqua armor soldier said in realization.

Though Tucker was able to bolt out of the room before Church was able to get caught up with him. For the next 5 minutes, all that could be heard in the Blue base was Tucker’s laughter and Church’s yelling. Much to say it was a normal night.


End file.
